five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Week at Circus Baby's
-"I was once incomplete, now im complete, he told me that this was better, I wish that he was right" Week at Circus Baby's '''is a game made by LincolnDisaster19, it follows the Miketrap theory and it happens after Five Nights at Freddy's 3, it's the first game in the New Lore Saga's 2th alternate canon, something like an extended canon, the game is just like the first third ones in the saga, watch cameras to survives seven nights to Circus Baby and friends. Story. Welcome to Circus Baby's Pinwheel Circus!. A brand new afton robotics location! The company now has returned better than ever with better version of the animatronics, you're job as our new security guard it's to watch the pizzeria over the nights and make sure that the animatronics are ready for tomorrow, that shiny scrap pieces have an important place in every child's heart, so you know all of that crap, also they are a little bit of intense in night, so keep and eye in them. Nothing that you can't control, after all. You are an '''afton.Right? Lucas? Map. Animatronics. Showtime Circus Baby. Showtime Circus Baby looks like Baby from sister location. But is now more slender, taller and haves longer pigtails, her cheeks are now smaller and purple, here eyes are more longer, with bigger eyelashes and a smaller red nose, she haves an orange fan with the words "Stay Fresh!" in her belly, longer extremities with purple, pink and green parts all over the arms and the legs, the pins in legs and arms are now removed and replaced by litlle buttons, she can make ballons outta there, she haves a red microphone with pink, purple, green and red circles on it, her shoes are now one part orange and the other is pink. She's voiced by Heathen Master, she haves confetti all over her torso, arms and legs. Behavior. Showtime Circus Baby actives on night 2, she moves at this pattern: * Circus Baby's stage * Baby's Auditorium * Bidybad's Party Room * Vent A * Circus Control * Module Vent (right) * Circus Module Showtime Circus Baby will enter the circus module by entering in the conduit, but she can also enter by the trapdoor, close the mentioned places to make her return to her stage. Showtime Ballora. Ballora retains his appearance in Sister Location, but now she's taller, more esbelt, her eyes are opened and her blue parts are now cyan, also her hair is now open, also she has confetti all over the hair. Showtime Ballora actives on night 1, she moves at this pattern: * Disco Stage * Disco Stadio * Classic Music Room * Music Hallway * Parts & Service * Module Vent (left) * Circus Module Showtime Ballora will enter the circus module by entering in the conduit, but she can enter peace to peace in the roof with the help of the minireenas. Showtime Foxy. Showtime Foxy looks like Funtime Foxy, but taller, with more femenine traits, a bigger tail, purple stripes all over his tail, her pinks parts are now purple with small yellow and green triangles all over her body, she also haves a purple bra and a yellow tanga, she haves small sunglasses near to her eyes. Showtime Foxy actives on night 1, she moves at this pattern: * Stripper room * Adults Cabinet * Cabinet Hallway * Circus Control * Trapdoor * Circus Module She enters in the circus module by the trapdoor, similar to her fnaf 2 counterpart. If the player doesn't close the trapdoor, Showtime Foxy will kill the player. Showtime Freddy & Beget Bon Bon. Showtime Freddy looks like a fat version of Funtime Freddy, his purple parts are now green and yellow, he haves a big brown cigar in his mouth, classic German clothes with a big speker in his belly, Showtime Freddy's two arms are really busy, one's carryng beer, while the other's carryng Beget Bon Bon, also Showtime Freddy has a white, yellow and green top hat with a feather, Beget Bon Bon is more...Sinister. Begget Bon Bon has now three buttons, a pink bowtie, his cheeks are now smaller and darker, his eyes are also smaller and now they are yellow, his face is way more esbelt with a huge smile showing various dirty and rotten tooth, his hands are now articulated and now haves little legs similar to the plushtrap ones, Begget Bon Bon also has a speaker in his body. Showtime Freddy & Beget Bon Bon active on night 3, they move the followings patterns: Showtime Freddy's pattern. * Adults Cabinet * Cabinet Hallway * Disco Stadio * Music Hallway (drops Beget Bon Bon) * Parts & Services * Abandoned Hallway * Circus Module Beget Bon Bon's pattern. * Music Hallway * Classic Music room * Music Vent * Bidybad's Party Room * Overhead Duct System * Circus Module It's really obvious how to evit Showtime Freddy, but Beget Bon Bon, it's harder, be have to use the taser that's behind us to repel Beget Bon Bon, but the taser can only be used 5 times'a night. Showtime Lolbit. Showtime Lolbit looks like a fixed version of Mangle, from the first game, with tail, he has a smokin and small transparent glasses, he has a little orange bowtie and gloves, his feet are now smaller and he has a hook, also his makeup has been removed, he has a little purple fedora and a raimbow briefcase with the word funny business. He also is a little bit rusty. Showtime Lolbit actives on night 2, this is his pattern: * Retired animatronic room * Circus Control * Trapdoor and then circus control (if he fails he will do the following pattern:) * Classic Music Room * Bidybad's Party Room * Overhead Duct System * Circus Module If you see him in the overhead duct system, you must to repel him with the taser, if you see him in the trapdoor, then you'll just have to close it. Bidybad and Minireena Bidybad retains his appearance from FNaF.SL, Minireena only changes in her tutu, that's yellow and it has music notes on it. Bidybad and Minireena active in night 4, Bidybad he follows this pattern: * Bidybad Party Room * Overhead Duct System * Circus Module Bidybad is very fast and attacks various times in the night, we can evade bidybad by using the taser. While Minireena follows this pattern: * Classic Music Room * Cabinet Hallway * Trapdoor * Circus Module Minireena is very fast too, she can be evaded by closing the trapdoor. B.O.N.N.E.T (Bitter Object Non Nice Empty Thorny) B.O.N.N.E.T looks like the original Bonnet puppet from the FNaF SL.Custom Night, but she has GIANT spider mecha legs and various mechanical eyes made with cables and endoskeleton parts, B.O.N.N.E.T can also transform her hands in sharp claws and her mouth in some sorth of giant super sharp bear trap, she's the animatronic that controls every one in the circus... You really tought that Circus Baby what's going to be the antagonist? BONNET is the fastet of the animatronics, she disables every camera when the 5th night starts and he can enter in the circus module by every possible place, the two conduits (especially the right one), the trapdoor and the overheat duct system. Nights. A new animatronic activates every night, go ahead and watch when they active, here we are only going to see Easter Eggs and Cutscenes. Easter Eggs. Night 1. Normal Circus Baby can be seen in the window of the circus module at 4AM, but is really withered. Night 2. There's a 50% of probability that B.O.N.N.E.T can be seen in the abandoned hallway butchering a tied up person, if we see this, the game crashes. Night 3. There's a 15% of probability that during one hour, the animatronics are all replaced by the nightmare animatronics from the fangame Baby's Nightmare Circus. Night 4. Fixed Ballora from the game Baby's Nightmare Circus may jumpscare the player if he doesn't open the monitor in the hole night, there's a 79% of probability of that. Next try Fixed Ballora will not appear. Night 5. Some dismantled Showtime animatronics may appear looking at the guard in the window of the circus module, this reveals that the characters are still there and were not dismantled by B.O.N.N.E.T Cutscenes. Opening Cutscene. This will appear when you open the game for the first time: ambulance sounds are heard with a lot of screaming and a happy birthday song singed by a robotic grave voice, then the screen cuts to black and more ambulance sounds are heard with a lot of giggles, this time we see a lot of futuristic endoskeletons covered in blood. The screen cuts to black again and we hear a voice saying: "I put her back together, just like you ask me to, now she's the now caretaker, good luck" Then the game menu appears. Ending Cutscene. This will appear when you complete night 5. You faint, then you have a flashback of Fredbear's Family Dinner, looking at Fredbear's face closely, suddenly it zooms in his mouth and we hear crushing sounds and a blood screen appears, we return to the office, there, B.O.N.N.E.T looks at us, the same as Fredbear happens and we see the words the end. True Ending Cutscene. The same as the Ending Cutscene, but we must saw all the easter eggs in the previous nights, after the end, the screen shows us the silouette of a guy with a knife and a Bon-Bon/Bonnet hand puppet laughing, he goes out of the office and a rotting like grey hand covers the screen with the words "the end"Category:Games